Toxovolía
Personality Toxo is a very gentle being, if you are gentle to her. If not, you should probably run. She loves being outside, and connecting with nature. Her one true passion in life is archery, and she would not give it up for anything. She sees the Hyperboreaia as family, and trusts them with everything. She is not a very big fan of her real family, but is starting to forgive her mother. Even though is has been several years, she is still very excited to serve Artemis. She has no interest in boys, scared that what happened to her mother could happen to her. History Krasi was a wine spirit that attended to the needs Dionysus, so naturally he went to Mount Olympus with him on occasion. Whenever he would travel there, he had his eyes on one goddess in particular. Hera. Something about her intrigued him. He introduced himself to her, and she greeted him nicely. Soon, after many trips, he fell in love with the goddess, and he assumed she felt the same way. He was too nervous to confront her about it, but after several years, he tried to confess his love for her. To his surprise, he was rejected because of her marriage with Zeus. This angered him. He spent several years swooning over her, and in the end he got nothing. He was not going to take that. He tried talking to Aphrodite and the Erotes to see if they would maker her love him, but they denied. He tried making her drunk so he could at least try to sleep with her, but she was too strong for him. So, eventually he turned to Dolos, the god of trickery. He begged Dolos to trick Hera into thinking that Krasi was Zeus, and to make Hera sleep with him. Dolos loved the idea of tricking the queen of the gods, so he agreed that the next time Krasi went to Olympus, Hera would see him as Zeus. The next trip Dionysus took Krasi on, he slipped away. He found Hera alone, and spoke to her. She spoke to him as if he was Zeus. Dolos' trick had worked! Krasi then worked his way trying to Hera into bed with him, which was successful. After they were finished, Krasi was getting ready to leave Hera, when he heard her scream in anger. He turned around to face her, and she yelled his name. Not Zeus, but Krasi. Dolos had not only tricked Hera, but Krasi too. Krasi tried to run from her, but it was too late. Hera killed him out of anger. Soon Hera discovered that she was pregnant with Krasi's child. Being the goddess of motherhood and childbirth, she did not have the heart to get rid of the child, but she knew she could not keep it. She did not want Zeus to think of her as a hypocrite. As soon as the baby girl was born, she gave the baby to a cloud nymph, who was going to deliver it to a lovely family. Once she had reached earth though, she was attacked by hellhound, killing her, and leaving the baby unprotected. The hellhound was prepared to strike the baby, but was impaled by arrows, killing it. Out from the trees were three beautiful women, all with bows and arrows. They were called the Hyberboreiai, three nymph goddesses of archery, each representing a part of the skill. Hecaerge represented distancing, Loxos was trajectory, and Upis was aim. The three decided that they could not leave the baby girl alone, so they kept her and raised her. The trio named the girl Toxovolía, meaning archery. Throughout her life, she was trained in the skill of archery, becoming a master at it. When Toxo was 17, the three told her about how they found her and that they had no idea where she had come from, or who her parents were. Toxo had always wondered where she had come from, but now not even the Hyberboreiai know where she came from. She felt like all hope was lost. But, that night, a woman came to her in her dream. The woman told Toxo that she was her mother, and her name was Hera. THE HERA. Hera told Toxo that she really was a wine nymph, born from when a wine spirit named Krasi tricked Hera into sleeping with him, which infuriated Toxo. Hera then explained why she could not keep Toxo, which also infuriated Toxo, but she understood a little. When Toxo woke, she told the three about her parents and the awful story of Krasi tricking Hera. Toxo was so disgusted by this man and the atrocity he had committed. The Hyperboreia suggested a group where Toxo would not have to face atrocities, and could stay away from cruel men like her father. The Hunters of Artemis. The idea of being away from men like that, but also being with a group that did what Toxo loved and following the great goddess Artemis intrigued her. She agreed to join, and when she was face to face with Artemis, she said her oath. Appearance tumblr_m8uweyVNC21rw6nkjo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8uweyVNC21rw6nkjo2_400.jpg tumblr_m26pghlLTa1qcim06o1_540.jpg tumblr_mrkxyvySCX1rhlkvuo1_500.jpg tumblr_ndacvdZB901tcdlfio1_540.jpg tumblr_nh42n8JP2C1rzqi0qo1_540.jpg tumblr_mny92weXX61rnfw7zo1_540.jpg Powers Category:Characters Category:Sonofboreas16 Category:Female Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Children of Hera